Like fire and ice
by darkrosewriter
Summary: Kiyoshi has fallen in love with Axel. Comparred to him, she feels imperfect yet he makes her feel complete. She loves him and he loves her. But how will their story unfold?


As I lie here next to a man with red hair, bright green eyes, and a beautiful face, I felt as thought I was dreaming. I don't belong in his arms; I don't belong in the same room as him. But yet I am, and I'm happy.

My blue hair entangled in his red, I felt as though we were like fire and ice more than we already were. My plain, dull brown eyes gazing into his magnificent green ones made me feel like I was sucked into a parallel universe where the boring were paired with the exciting. His perfect body holding me close as my imperfection lay atop his.

When I ran my fingers through his soft crimson hair, my hair felt rough. As his perfect lips kissed my body, they made mine feel as though I had none. Hearing his angelic voice say my name made me tingle in bliss.

I may as well be the luckiest girl in the world. I, Kiyoshi member 15 of Organization 13, had a god wrapping his arms around as we lay sleeping in my bed. Complete opposites, yet we are so alike. It feels like a dream.

If it is, never allow me to wake. I want to make this last forever. My angel, please never leave me. I want you. No, I need you; Axel. I can truly say, I love you.

* * *

"Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi!! Hey wait up!!"

I turned to see the familiar face of Demyx running towards me. He was my best friend and I would never trade him for any other friend.

"We need to go Kiyoshi! Your brother gave us orders. We have to go capture Sora."

I knew well my brother, Saix, would never put me on a mission with Demyx or Axel. That was a fact. "Demyx, I know you just want me to go along with you so I can fight him for you." Cowardly as he was, I found no reason to tease him about it. I also thought it was good that he was. Seeing members of the Organization be eliminated, it was good to be sneaky or shy.

Demyx sighed. "Kiyoshi, please! They have the wrong guy for this! I can't fight Roxas. He's my friend too!"

Roxas: I feel as though I should thank him. He was the one who made Axel how he was and allowed me to express my feelings. Something inside me hated him for the feeling Axel had towards him, but another said otherwise. It said I should be thankful he was there to help.

"No. Demyx, handle this yourself. You need to learn to be stronger." I smiled at him and pulled his hood over his head. "Now go. My brother wouldn't like it if you just stand here."

Demyx nodded and opened the portal. Before his leave, he turned to me. "By the way, I know you and Axel had sex last night. And I wanna say that I'm impressed. I never thought you'd let him go that far. Bye!"

I blushed madly. I wasn't sure if the whole organization knew or not, but I have to choose my words carefully talking to people to get the information I needed.

Hours of talking to people, I figured it was only Demyx who knew. What I pondered now was how did he know?

"Kiyoshi! Are you not gonna talk to me today? I mean, you've talked with everyone else."

I turned around and smiled wide. Instantly, I was taken into his arms and felt the warmth I always did when he came near.

"Sorry Axel. I was trying to find out something." I hesitated with my last sentence. "Did you tell Demyx about what happened last night?" I buried my face into his chest as the words came out of my mouth.

I'm not sure what his looked like until he laughed. "Yeah. Is that okay? He's our friend, right? He deserves to know."

Not really sure how to respond, I nodded. "Yeah. It's fine….." The moments like these made me feel as though I was in the arms of something great that would protect me no matter what. Why I felt this way in silence, I'm not sure. I just knew this fact and didn't deem it necessary to think about it.

Being lifted up off the ground and brought up to where his hands were on my ribs and my face was just above his was the last thing I expected him to do. But as he held me up like a small child, I felt as though I controlled the world.

"You're beautiful against the sky. It matches your hair perfectly. And the clouds make your skin even more perfect than it already is. I love you."

The words that just came out of his mouth seemed like a lie until his last sentence. Then I believed everything and anything he said before this moment to the present. But I still never felt beautiful around him. Or anyone for that matter. Axel, he wasn't known to lie. Beat around the bush, maybe, but never lie. For some reason, I jumped into his arms one more time, with my feet still off the ground, and kissed him. "Thank you Axel. I love you too."

Like fire and ice. That's what we were. Literally, yes. I controlled ice and he controlled fire. Was that what attracted us together like magnets? If so, let it stay this way. Even if he lied, I wish he would keep up the act. Axel, I love you so much. Please, let me hold onto you a little longer before you stray.


End file.
